


The Sandman

by humancrime



Category: One Piece
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancrime/pseuds/humancrime
Summary: «La piazza centrale era inondata di grida: i nomi dei cari volteggiavano confusi fra il correre della gente che si accalcava cercando d'infilarsi ora nell'una, ora nell'altra porta.Senza posa – senza grazia.»





	

La piazza del comune pullulava di vita e di strepiti.  
Era stata una giornata estremamente calda, ma a quanto pare non c'era tempo per il sollievo.  
La piazza centrale era inondata di grida: i nomi dei cari volteggiavano confusi fra il correre della gente che si accalcava cercando d'infilarsi ora nell'una, ora nell'altra porta.  
Senza posa – senza grazia.  
  
Iniziava a spirare un vento leggermente fresco, e la sera accompagnava quella follia generale, quel tumulto bestiale guidato dal sangue del popolo versato da dei volgari pirati.  
“Mai visti”, sospirò l'uomo, aspirando profondamente da un ottimo sigaro una boccata di fumo.  
La trattenne qualche secondo, si beò del leggero bruciore nella trachea, ed esalò.  
  
Piombò dal palazzo ai tetti, rapido verso il luogo dell'azione.  
La folla lo individuò velocemente, pregavano per una Dività che li traesse in salvo. Nel marasma, l'uno pregava per l'altro, mentre si accatastavano come animali, e l'unico nome sulla bocca di tutti, con tono prima disperato, poi solo di sollievo, veniva invocato ancora una volta.  
  
“Chi vuole vivere, si getti a terra.”  
Un turbine di sabbia avvolse la calca.  
Nel marasma generale, ci fu improvvisamente – finalmente – un attimo di quiete.  
La sospensione.  
  
Niente si muoveva più. Alcune voci provenienti dalle case intorno inneggiavano al Protettore di Alabasta, esterrefatti, ammirandolo e temendolo.  
All'improvviso, nel buio, mentre i suoi occhi freddi scandivano il terreno, emerse dalla rovente coltre di sabbia una figura minuta.  
Un bambino, che chiamava incessantemente la madre, a giudicare dalla foga.  
  
Nessuno andava a riprenderlo.  
La notte nel deserto era fredda, quindi all'uomo non rimase che sbuffare spazientito scendendo dal suo altare di tegole, prenderlo sotto il braccio nonostante fosse tutto sporco, e portarlo verso il palazzo.  
  
  
Il braccio di quell'uomo gli cingeva i fianchi, e si sentiva sicuro.  
L'aveva riconosciuto, era l'Uomo di Sabbia; sua madre gliene aveva parlato.  
Fino a poco prima, sapeva di potersi fidare di lui.  
  
  
  
  
Depose il bimbo all'entrata del suo palazzo.  
Enorme, maestoso – come il proprietario, agli occhi di quella creatura spaventata.  
La porta si spalancò dall'interno e una voce squillante salutò “Sir Crocodile” non appena egli varcò la soglia lasciando il suo ospite indietro.  
Il bambino entrò timidamente, ormai solo.  
Si perse ad ammirare deliziose sculture in vetro che cingevano il corridoio riflettendo il resto, e il suo viso. Alcune glielo dilatavano, altre glielo restringevano. Provò a fare una linguaccia ad un'opera piuttosto oblunga e rise fino a perdere l'equilibrio.  
  
In un'altra stanza il padrone di casa beveva da un bicchiere tondo un distillato amaro, probabilmente brandy d'annata.  
Lo posò davanti al suo interlocutore prima di sospirare, liquidandolo. Non erano buone notizie – per lui non ce ne erano molte, nonostante il suo nobile quanto giusto progetto.  
“Sedata l'ultima invasione di pirati ad Alabasta” all'uomo aveva tremato la luce “a quanto pare, ha ucciso dei civili. Il popolo inizia a chiedersi se sia giusto stare dalla sua parte, e ci sono già noti alcuni gruppi che non la sostengono più, se per un po' di buio... lei fa questi errori.”  
L'informatore era corso fuori dalla stanza non appena Crocodile glielo aveva concesso.  
  
Si massaggiò le tempie, aspirando fintanto che i suoi polmoni permettevano, per poi esalare una folta coltre di fumo.  
Era ormai scesa la notte, e si ricordò di avere uno sconosciuto potenzialmente disturbante in casa.  
  
Lo trovò perso a lasciare impronte sui suoi soprammobili nella stanza accanto.  
Schioccò la lingua, “E' ora di dormire.”  
Il bimbo si limitò ad andare verso quell'uomo che gli incuteva timore. Lo seguì in una stanza luminosa, ma nonostante ogni suo tentativo di parlargli, l'uomo si limitava ad ignorarlo.  
  
Lo depose a letto, e stranamente gli rimboccò le coperte.  
“Adesso dormi. Sei stato fortunato, oggi.” scandì freddo, guardandolo a malapena.  
  
“La mamma era con me. Non l'ho più trovata nella sabbia.”  
  
Crocodile sentì la rabbia salirgli fino alle tempie e diramarsi in una vampata calda.  
Quindi il bambino che aveva lì poteva essere il figlio di una di quelle persone che aveva _osato_ biasimarlo per ciò che aveva fatto, dopo tutto il bene che stava facendo per Alabasta, e per la pace mondiale.  
Spense la luce, e il bambino che interpretò il suo silenzio come una risposta, iniziò a piangere rumorosamente; nemmeno la porta chiusa teneva al sicuro le orecchie del rettile.  
  
Tornò nel salottino, e posandosi i polpastrelli sulle tempie ricordò perfettamente il pianto di altri della sua età, durante l'esecuzione di Roger. La morte gli si parava davanti agli occhi; le menzogne di chi per lui aveva promesso di riuscire nella missione di eliminare Cappello di Paglia, e il suo misero fallimento; nessuno di cui fidarsi. Solo se stesso.  
Lui, l'uomo che voleva creare un'Utopia. La perfezione, che solo lui poteva assicurare, progettandola nel più fine dei modi, nel più insignificante dei dettagli.  
Lui, il benefattore. Protettore di Alabasta, stava venendo messo in dubbio per un granello di sabbia nel deserto come quel moccioso, come sua madre, come chiunque stesse provando a mettere in dubbio Lui.  
In confronto ogni persona, ogni suo sottoposto era un numero e non un'identità. Sostituibili, effimeri. Effimeri come la vita delle persone che aveva scelto di proteggere.  
Che avrebbero dovuto sentirsi grati di essere parte del suo magnifico progetto.  
  
L'esserino continuava a singhiozzare nella stanza, e preso dall'impeto, scagliò il suo grosso uncino contro un muro. Inevitabilmente, lo perforò.  
Il bimbo iniziò a piangere più forte.  
  
Irruppe nella stanza, e con un tono infernale quanto calmo, si avvicinò al letto, ridacchiando “Fai silenzio, non preoccuparti del rumore che hai sentito.”  
Distrusse con un solo colpo la clessidra che si trovava vicino al letto, prima troppo in ombra per essere notata.  
La sabbia scivolò sul metallo della sua mano artificiale, mentre il vetro si adagiava al suolo con dei forti ticchettii.  
Il bimbo si zittì improvvisamente, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
“Forse era solo un mostro sotto il letto.  
O nell'armadio.  
O nella tua testa.”  
Gli accarezzò il capo tremolante, e le lacrime iniziarono a fermarsi.  
Lentamente, la pelle impallidì, divenne improvvisamente secca.  
Il bimbo fu costretto ad aprire la bocca, per non sentirsi soffocare dalla lingua completamente spugnosa.  
Le articolazioni iniziarono ad agire di loro volontà, contratte da convulsioni. Il cuore gl'impazziva nel petto, finché non svenne.  
E si confuse, infine, con la sabbia sparsa sul pavimento.  
  
“E' solo questione di Tempo” rise, Crocodile “Prima o poi, tutti voi ingrati capirete che io non faccio errori.”  
  
Si scrollò gli ultimi granelli di sabbia di dosso, ed ormai stava albeggiando.  
Si prospettava un'altra giornata rovente, terreno fertile per ripulire il suo mondo dagli abbietti.  
Ad iniziare dalla bella Alabasta.


End file.
